Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printers and, more particularly, to enhancing printer functionality with programming code.
Description of the Related Art
Most label and tag printers operate via a conventional predefined proprietary control language. For example, SATO Barcode Printer Language (“SBPL”), ZEBRA programming language (“ZPL”), DATAMAX Printer Language (“DPL”), INTERMEC Printer Language (“IPL”) or the like all include proprietary functionality that requires a fairly significant minimum skill level in order to enable a user to effect changes in the printers' output functionality. Various printer models, such as provided by vendors of printers supporting the printer languages listed above, can perform printing tasks defined by the predefined individual commands. Specific changes to a printer's functionality are typically made by changing the firmware of the printer.
Since each printer's respective control language is predefined, existing printers can only perform predefined tasks. In case various printer functions need to be added, the printer's firmware needs to be changed. This often involves making complex source code revisions and embedded programming development tools to make the revisions. This is not a flexible approach and customization cannot be done locally by the end-user of the printer.
Further, although printer functionality may be built into a program at design time, different types of data files or settings can enable existing programmed functionality, but cannot add new functionality. Moreover, programmed applications can only be designed for a limited number of situations. When new functionality is added, the whole program must be replaced and the printer restarted. This is time-consuming and, accordingly, expensive.